Don't Speak
by Kitty-Black-Heart
Summary: Tyson's very depressed because no one hang's around him anymore and takes drastic measures to make things feel better.(i suck at summaries R&R please.)
1. Ch1 Don't Speak

Kit: Hi people I know I haven't updated The Four Dragons I'm just really at a lost on what to do next. So here I am doing an idea that's been in my head for awhile.  
  
Tyson: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own beyblade or Don't Speak by No Doubt.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Don't Speak  
  
(Lyrics ) "Talking" 'thinking'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tyson sat alone in his room thinking about the things that had happened the past couple of months after the tournament. All his friends went away. Ray back to China with the White Tigers. Max, Kenny, and The All Stars too America. The Majestics and Dark Bladers to their homes in Europe somewhere. Kai lives in his mansion since his grandfather was arrested and hasn't talked with any of them since. So here was Tyson in Japan his dad on an archeological dig and his grandpa at a Japanese ceremony for three weeks. So here he was just thinking. When a song came on the radio but he didn't pay much attention to it.  
  
(You and me We used to be together Every day together always)  
  
'We use too hang out all the time but why did it have too end why did you guys leave. Why did he go?' Tyson thought as recalled the events after the others left. Tyson and Kai were in the old warehouse where the blade sharks use to hang out. They were battling and talking about stuff. This was only a week after they got back to Japan. Kai and he had a lot of fun that day and two months afterwards as well just like that but all of a sudden Kai called him two weeks ago and said that he couldn't hang out anymore.  
  
(I really feel I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real Well I don't want to know)  
  
"Yeah right Kai. Couldn't hangout you liar. You could and still can you just don't want to hang around with me because you find me a stupid, over confident, hyper blader who doesn't know anything." Spoke Tyson remembering how sad and angry he was. He couldn't believe it he thought they were friends now and when he asked Kai why he couldn't hang around him he just started saying all this crap about being busy. It broke his heart Kai was like his best friend now since Max couldn't hangout and wouldn't even call at all.  
  
(Don't Speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me' cause it hurts Don't Speak I know what you're thinking I don't need you're reasons Don't tell me' cause it hurts)  
  
'I told Kai not too speak that I didn't need those stupid reasons or his explanation I knew what he was saying and thinking. I was some one who embarrassed him and he didn't like me anymore so what was the point in having him giving me false reasons.' Tyson thought coming close to tears.  
  
(Our memories They can be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening)  
  
Tyson remembered the time Kai and him were walking in the park just chatting when Tyson accidentally said something that made Kai furious and then they started arguing and yelling at each other it scares him the way he acted and what Kai does when he is mad. 'I wonder if Kai left because of all those frightening memories maybe they scare him the way they scare me.' Tyson thought to himself.  
  
(As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry)  
  
Tyson placed his head in his hands as he sat legs hanging over the side of his bed he started to cry. "Why Kai? Why? Why did you leave me here? I never got a chance to tell you." Spoke Tyson then Tyson whispered between sobs. "I wanted to tell you Kai I love you." 'Why did he leave? Did I push him away with my stupid ways? Why didn't I tell him that I love him that I fell in love him the first time I saw him. That I loved him the whole time even when he betrayed us I loved him. I believed he'd come back and he did but still your gone separate from the rest of us and now me as well how can I go on." Tyson thought.  
  
(Don't Speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me' cause it hurts Don't Speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me' cause it hurts)  
  
Tyson started to cry harder. 'Why does everyone leave me? When I was little Dad all ways left me with mom and then they both left me for their work and left me with my uncle. Then he got arrested for his little experiments as he called them and I was sent to grandpa who is always busy with training his students. Now Kai and the others left me. I wish at least Kai or someone could have stayed now it's just me and Dragoon.  
  
(It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are)  
  
Tyson looked at the package sitting on the dresser beside him. It was wrapped in brown paper. 'I can't go on I tried my best. I guess I'll take a second chance with this just like three years ago.' He thought taking the package off the dresser and placing it on his lap starting to unwrap it.  
  
(You and me I can see us dying ... are we?)  
  
Kai walked down the street heading to Tyson's house. 'Why did I tell him I couldn't see? I could've I just didn't want to. I was afraid I still am that I'd tell him and he wouldn't accept me. I wanted and still want to tell him I love him. He probably hates me now but I have to tell him before its too late if it isn't already.' He thought as he walked up to the house and rung the door bell.  
  
(Hush, hush, darling)  
  
Kai realizing the door was unlocked went inside he went up to Tyson's room to see him lying in a pool of blood, his wrist were slit, and a knife was lying next to his hand. Kai realizing what Tyson did immediately called 911 and told them what had happened. He then rushed too Tyson's side and wrapped a towel around each wrist to help stop the blood. Tears were now pouring down his face. 'Shit did he do this because of me? Why couldn't I have just told him how I felt now he's going to die and there's nothing I can do.' Kai thought and then whispered. "I'm sorry Tyson I should have told you I loved you.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: My god I can't believe I actually wrote this it's so sad.  
  
Max: Is Tyson going to be ok.  
  
Kit: I don't know I might not continue this. Tell me if you want me to continue alright R&R please. If I do continue I'll change the title most likely ok R&R please. L8er. 


	2. Ch2 Running

Kit: Major brain wave for this story and I found a nice song to go with it too.  
  
Kai: Tyson better still be alive or I'm going too kill you.  
  
Kit: Kai don't worry I'll think about it if you do the disclaimer.  
  
Kai: Fine Kitty_Black_Heart does not own beyblade or the song Running by No Doubt.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Running  
  
"Talking" 'Thoughts' (Lyrics)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai walked into the hospital room Tyson was put in after they got him to the hospital. He looked at the pale figure lying on the bed in a coma. 'The doctors said he probably won't wake up unless he wants to.' Kai thought. 'They say that people in a coma can sometimes hear you. Well I don't know if he can hear me but I'm going to talk to him. Too bad I won't be able to tell if he even hears me since he can't respond but maybe that's for the best.' "Hi Tyson." Kai said sitting in the chair beside his bed. "I came to tell you that I love and please wake up I'm sorry for hurting you in any way."  
  
( Run Running all the time Running to the future With you right by my side)  
  
Tyson's Pov.  
  
I'm surrounded by darkness I hear Kai say he loves me and that's he's sorry. I shout. "Kai don't be sorry it's not your fault." He just keeps talking about how he's sorry and tells me how he was afraid I didn't feel the same and he still is afraid I won't accept him. "Kai I love you too." I shout out but he doesn't hear me. Then his voice starts getting quieter I start to run to where it's coming from and there he is standing there and he starts to run away. I start to run faster too.  
  
( Me I'm the one you chose Out of all the people You wanted me the most I'm so sorry that I'm falling Help me up lets keep on running Don't let me fall out of love)  
  
I'm starting to get closer to you but I trip. I feel like I'm falling, falling away from you and right out of love. Then you said I was strong that I'd make it through and you'd help me in any way. You hold my hand. I see you in the darkness picking me up and helping run alongside you.  
  
( Running, running As fast as we can I really hope you make it (Do you think we'll make it?) We're running Keep holding my hand It's so we don't get separated)  
  
We're running as fast as we can now. I see something ahead but I can't tell what it is. It's so far away I know that's where you and me and everyone else is but it's so far I don't know if I'll make it. I hope you do though. I hear your voice telling me how everyone is coming to Japan to see how I am. Your voice is getting louder I wonder do you think we'll make it through this? You hold my hand tighter and we run faster to the place in the distance please Kai don't let go I don't want to get separated I won't get there with out you.  
  
( Be Be the one I need Be the one I trust most Don't stop inspiring me Sometimes it's hard to keep on running We work so much to keep it going Don't make me want to give up)  
  
Kai please still be the one I trust most I need you. You inspired me to keep on going this long I know now it's hard too keep going and that we've worked so much to keep it going. Please Kai inspire me to keep on going one more time I need you without you I can't keep going don't make me give up now not when were so close to being together.  
  
( Running, running As fast as we can I really hope you make it (Do you think we'll make it?) We're running Keep holding my hand It's so we don't get separated) (Repeat once)  
  
Kai keep holding my hand don't let us get separated we're running back to life to love don't let go now. I hope you make it you seem more likely to make it then me. I feel tired it's so hard to run but you give me strength but do you think we'll make it. Please Kai keep holding my hand.  
  
( The future..)  
  
I'm running to the future Kai with you by my side. Your still talking you're giving me your strength but Kai stop apologizing this wasn't your fault it was my stupid mistake you know me I'm just a stupid rookie at least that's what you say. Please Kai help me get to the future with you.  
  
( Running, running As fast as we can I really hope you make it (Do you think we'll make it?) We're running Keep holding my hand It's so we don't get separated)  
  
I pass through a light just as you say you have to leave. You're letting go of my hand now. I open my eyes. I grab your hand as hard as I can but I feel so weak so it's not much but you noticed at least and turn back around and look right in my eyes. I'm stunned you look so sad, worried, and then it turns too relief. "Kai" I say.  
  
"Yes Tyson" You say back with a bit of worry and nervous but still relieved.  
  
"Do you mean what you said?" I ask hopeful.  
  
"Yes I did I love you Tyson with all my heart." You say relieved and a bit nervous.  
  
"Kai I love you too and I'm sorry." I say starting to cry. You lean over and kiss and when we separate you say comforting words to me and go to get the doctors saying goodbye and that you'll never stop loving me and we'll be together forever. I just hope you mean that and won't leave me the time it comes to tell you about my past and why I don't like being alone most of all.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Well there's the end of that brain wave. I wonder what I'll put in the next chapter.  
  
Kai: How come I'm so mushy in this chapter?  
  
Kit: It's the only way this could work that's why but you'll be back more to yourself in the next chapter.  
  
Kai: Good now R&R so she'll make another chapter. 


	3. Ch3 All Or Nothing

Kit: I can't believe it another massive brain wave. Well before I start rambling on let's get started.  
  
Tyson: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own beyblade or the song All Or Nothing by Athena Cage.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
All Or Nothing  
  
"Talking" 'Thoughts' (Lyrics)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been a month since Tyson got out and it had been declared that Tyson and Kai were a couple all the others agreed to the relationship no one found it disgusting or any thing. Tyson was staying the night or at Kai's since his grandpa had to go of to the ceremony again since they needed him to finish it and his dad had to go on a dig and his mother as well since she was working on the same dig site. Also everyone had to go back to where they were as well but this time they called or e-mailed regularly. "Kai?" Tyson spoke.  
  
"Yes koi." Kai responded.  
  
(It's the chance of life, get ready, set, fly high. But the fear of your mind, go for it. It's hit or miss, too late for you to quit. You gotta show'em how bad you really want this, so .)  
  
"Kai there's something you need to know about me and my past. It's just the fear in my mind stops me but I'm going to tell you now so please try to understand." Tyson spoke looking away. "Kai I really want to give this relationship my all but I'm not sure about how you'll react."  
  
"Tyson it's alright no matter what it is I'll still love you." Kai said walking up to the boy on the couch, sitting down, and holding him close.  
  
(Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem. You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem, from your fears, you have to win yourself. It's all or nothing, if you're everything ...)  
  
"Kai when I was five my parents were very busy with work that they couldn't look after me." Tyson spoke. Kai just started stroking the boy's hair not really paying attention. "Kai stop that you have to listen to me." Tyson shouted turning to Kai anger showing on his face. Kai was stunned Tyson didn't usually get this mad and not around him at least. "I'm sorry Kai I just want you to understand and I just want to know that this relationship will keep on going even when you know the truth about my past." Tyson spoke calming down.  
  
(Are what you believe, you got to bring the dreams. Set the pace, competitions take the lead. This is it, all eyes on you. So stay on point and prove, that you deserve what's long overdue.)  
  
"I'm sorry Tyson I should have paid more attention since this is important to you." Kai spoke. Kai then moved so they were facing each other and listened to what he had to say.  
  
"Kai I don't think I'll be able to tell everything yet though alright?" Spoke Tyson.  
  
"I don't care I know you'll tell me everything some day because everyone has their secrets and I still have to tell you a lot about my past too." Spoke Kai.  
  
(Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem. You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that will seem, from your fears, you have to win yourself. It's all or nothing, if you're everything ..)  
  
"Kai like I said when I was five my parents were too busy so they sent me to live with my uncle." Tyson spoke looking down at his hands. Kai took his hands and held them reassuringly. "Kai my uncle ran a research facility that my mom and dad now of control of. At that time he collected children with out any families and trained them to beyblade he then set them into group or teams and trained them to work together he entered me in the training school."  
  
"That doesn't seem bad Tyson." Kai spoke a little confused.  
  
(The hardest to recovery, from the heartache of another kind, I'm still drying my tears.  
  
Getting over my own fears in my life. So I wanna make sure this time that I'm strong enough, to give it my all ...)  
  
"That's not the secret Kai everybody knew about that but that was only what happened during the day time." Tyson spoke tears starting to pour down his face.  
  
"Tyson it's alright don't cry you don't need to be sad." Kai said pulling Tyson into a hug. 'Doesn't he know I'll give everything to make this work no matter what his past was? I'll give my all to make this work and hurt anyone who tries to separate us.' Kai thought.  
  
(Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem. You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem, from your fears, you have to win yourself. It's all or nothing, if you're everything .. (Repeat 2 times.))  
  
"Kai they did such horrible things to the children chosen for his experiments." Tyson spoke between sobs as tears that had been locked in from the past came out.  
  
"It's alright Tyson don't be sad everything is alright now you don't have to tell me anymore. When your ready tell me and we'll work through it together. Just for now cry don't keep it all bottled up." Kai spoke taking the boy in to his lap rocking back and forth as Tyson cried on his shoulder and Kai patted him on the back as they hugged.  
  
(So you gotta live your dreams, so don't you be afraid, just set the pace, and take the lead, it's your time to shine.)  
  
"Kai I must be dreaming this is so good how come your so nice to me you make all my fears go away, and you don't ask me to do anything until I'm completely sure you just take things slow and as they come." Tyson spoke calming down but still crying.  
  
Kai pushed Tyson back so they came face to face. "I know what you mean it feels so much like a dream but we should live our dreams so everything is good. Also I want to give this relationship my all as well because this is everything you're everything to me." Kai spoke as Tyson stopped crying and they kissed with all their love for each other.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: Well that's it for now R&R.  
  
Kai: Hey you said I'd act less mushy this chapter.  
  
Kit: I changed my mind so what.  
  
Kai: Well you better make me act like myself in the next chapter.  
  
Kit: We'll see I'm not sure how the song fits the chapter I just thought it did but oh well it's a gr8 song and R&R please. 


End file.
